The Surprise!
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Beca & Aubrey fall in love over the summer. Beca's moms & Aubrey's parents know they are dating, but the couple doesn't share their romance with anyone else wanting to enjoy just being together. However they surprise everyone when they marry in Atlantic City without telling anyone. How will their friends and families react when they hear the news? Read & find out. Mitchsen femslash
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Surprise! CH1  
Pairing: Beca/Aubrey  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just taking the characters for a little spin.  
Rating: T  
Summary: Beca and Aubrey fall in love over the summer. Beca's moms and Aubrey's parents know, but the couple doesn't share their romance with anyone else wanting to enjoy just being them. However they surprise everyone when they marry in Atlantic City without telling anyone.

…**..**

Chapter 1

Aubrey woke with a slight headache and fuzzy head. She also found herself spooned up against a warm soft body. The revelation did quickly wipe the sleep from her mind, especially when she registered that she nor the person in her arms had any clothes on though she calmed a bit when she saw who was in her bed.

She closed her eyes remembering what she had done the night or day before. She and Beca Mitchell, of all people, had been spending most of the summer together since it turned out Beca's mom was some corporate big wig who owned a major enterprise that Aubrey's dad wanted as a client. He had a major meeting with Abigail Mitchell-Barnes, her wife Tabitha. The two women were accompanied by their daughter, who was a business and computer engineering major at college. Apparently, they were grooming the young woman like Preston Posen was grooming his daughter. Her father had been thrilled when he found out that Aubrey knew the young woman and that they had been in the Bellas together.

Aubrey was impressed when Beca demonstrated she was much more than a DJ and her head was full of more than just music. Her Mom and stepmom both treated Beca like an important part of their team. The blonde had wished her father treated her the same, but he did treat Aubrey better when he saw how Beca was treated. From that moment on the two young women had begun having lunch together and hanging out after they got off work with their parents. Both were working for their parents for the summer before they went back to school. Both young women would be returning to Barden, Beca as a sophomore and Aubrey as a grad student. They had become extremely close and had begun dating a few weeks into the summer. Things between them simply clicked when they truly saw each other for who they really were.

They were currently in Atlantic City at a weeklong conference with their parents' firms. Most everything was wrapped up with the conference and they had been given a few days off to have some fun before they went back to school in a few weeks.

Aubrey was wracking her brain on what she and Beca had done the day before because it felt important to her. She and Beca had never spent a night together and now they were both naked and in bed together. They had made out a lot, but hadn't consummated their relationship yet. The older girl remembered they had met another lesbian couple earlier in the week and had hit it off with them. The couple Sharon and Lesley were in Atlantic City to get married and Aubrey and Beca spent time with them as they prepared for their big day and the couple had asked if they would act as their witnesses. The two Bellas had even went with them when they had gotten their license to be married and the blonde remembered how as a joke she and Beca had gotten one too. They had dressed up the day before and had lunch with their new friends before witnessing their nuptials.

Gasping Aubrey sat up jostling her sleepy bedmate. Bringing her left hand up to her face she saw the beautiful diamond and emerald wedding set on her finger. It wasn't a dream, she had really agreed to marry Beca Mitchell when the younger woman had told her she loved her and that they could be as happy as Sharon and Lesley. Admittedly they were all a little buzzed, but only enough to make them honest and braver than they usually would be. Aubrey had been amazed when Beca had dragged her right into a jewelry store pulling out an American Express card from her wallet and the two of them, with their new friends help, picked out matching wedding rings. The smaller woman making sure Aubrey had the engagement ring as well. Beca had said she wanted her wife to have the best and that she liked the idea of a band only on her own finger and it would be more comfortable when she mixed and DJ'ed.

Beca had been really romantic about the whole thing and had flat out told Aubrey that she had had a major toner for her all of her freshman year and that she had begun falling in love with the blonde from that moment in the pool when they sang together before finals and that those feelings had grown to head over heels over their shared summer together. That was all major for Beca to admit and Aubrey found herself admitting that she had always admired Beca even when they were fighting and that she too had fallen hard for the small brunette.

Sharon and Lesley were ecstatic at the thought of a double ceremony and the two couples had wed acting as witnesses for each other before going out celebrating after they filed their licenses and eventually they made their way back to their rooms.

It was real, she was married. She was married to the alt-girl who could be such a grade A pain in her ass, but who also made her happier and feel more loved than anyone ever had in her entire life. Smiling she turned to look at the sexy little woman beside her, no matter what, it felt like she had done the right thing.

Dark blue eyes fluttered open taking a moment to focus on her surroundings, they zeroed in on the rings on Aubrey's finger. The smaller woman's hand came up to touch the rings. "That wasn't just a dream. You really became my wife yesterday." Her voice was raspy with sleep. "I was almost afraid to wake up that it would all turn out to be a dream and you would vanish when I opened my eyes."

The blonde's smile grew. "You can deny it all you want, but you are very romantically adorable wife." She leaned down pressing her lips to Beca's.

"Just don't tell anyone, because you are the only one I am like this with." Beca deepened the kiss that soon became so much more. The two spent the rest of the day and night in bed making love to one another ordering room service when they became hungry.

The following morning they received a text from Sharon and Lesley who were headed home to Virginia later that day. They met and had breakfast with the other couple making sure they each had contact information and promised to keep in touch. After they parted from the other women Beca and Aubrey took a walk along the boardwalk holding hands and talking.

"We are going to have to tell our parents soon. I'm surprised that my dad and mom or your moms haven't at least texted us since they gave us our days off." Aubrey checked her phone again to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"How upset do you think they're going to be when they find out we got married? I don't think my moms will be to upset about me getting married, but the doing it without them part they will not be too happy about." Beca brought her wife's hand up kissing the finger that held her wedding ring.

"Honestly, I am not sure how my dad will react. I think my mom will be like yours, upset because she wasn't there. Dad will probably just see this as some way he can work our marriage into a business opportunity for himself. Now our friends back at Barden are not going to believe it. We didn't tell any of them that we had even ran into each other this summer, much less that we were dating. Chloe will also be a bit upset about not being there for us, but if we just make it all romantic she will be fine with it." Aubrey smiled thinking of the squealing her friend would do.

"I can see that, but can we have a hidden camera set up when we tell her and the Bellas. The looks on their faces will be priceless. We could add it to the end of that DVD we have of the ceremony and the pictures that were taken." Beca smirked at the thought.

"You are so bad, but that does sound like fun."

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the nice weather and exploring the boardwalk before heading back to their hotel for dinner and to text their parents that they wanted to have breakfast with them the following morning.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I originally started this story at the same time I wrote Aubrey Falls in Love. I had wanted to write a Mitchsen where they surprised everyone, but the story went two different ways for me. AFL was a much shorter story so I posted it and kept working on this one and it grew longer than 2 or 3 chapters. I need to clean it up but I will post a chapter at a time as they are ready. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please drop me a line in that little review box and share your thoughts. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Surprise CH 2  
Pairing: Beca/Aubrey  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 2

The two newlyweds walked into the restaurant hand in hand both nervous about how their news was going to be taken by their parents.

"Good morning girls. I hope you enjoyed your days off together." Abigail kissed both young women on the cheek when they reached the table where their parents sat.

"We really did Abigail. Did you all get a chance to enjoy some down time as well?" Aubrey smiled at the others in greeting as Beca held a chair for her when she sat before taking a seat next to the blonde.

"We did and none of us lost too much at the slots or the tables." Tabitha winked.

Beca laughed. "That's good to hear. We didn't either, we actually won a little. Well Bree did anyway since I am not yet 21, but I make a decent good luck charm."

"I am sure you do dear." Laura Posen smiled, she was a much more laid back person than her husband.

"So did you girls enjoy the conference? They make great learning experiences and they are excellent for networking opportunities." Preston Posen indicated to the waiter to top off his coffee.

"We both learned a lot and made a few contacts as well." Aubrey assured her father.

They all continued to chat while they ordered and ate. Beca eventually working up the nerve to begin telling their parents their news as the meal came to a close. "We made a couple of good friends while we were here. Architects from Virginia. Sharon and Lesley came out here to get married. We met them early in the week and hit it off with them right away. We actually ended up being the witnesses at their wedding. In point of fact, the ceremony turned out to be a double wedding and they acted as mine and Aubrey's witnesses as well." Beca's and Aubrey's hands tightened where they were clasped together under the table.

The parents had all been smiling listening to the story, but as one they froze at the last line.

"Did you just say your wedding?" Mr. Posen looked like he might be about to choke on something.

"Yes, sir. Aubrey and I were married two nights ago." Beca pulled out a Tablet queuing up the video and also pulling out a copy of the already filed marriage license.

The four elders watched the ceremony as Beca and Aubrey pledged themselves to one another. A union legal in the state of New Jersey.

"Why this way?" Tabitha asked.

Beca explained how gaining the license had been more of a whim or a joke, however as they moved closer to the time of Sharon and Lesley's wedding it became something that Beca truly wanted. The brunette told how she had asked Aubrey to marry her that very day of the ceremony, and told of her happiness when the blonde had said yes. She continued telling about buying the rings, and how they were ultimately wed along with their friends. "We were afraid you would object and we really didn't want to wait so we went ahead and married." So far Beca was doing all the talking, she didn't mind as long as Aubrey kept her breakfast in her stomach. "I love Aubrey with everything I am and want to spend the rest of my life with her. We fit. I have been into her since I met Bree at the activities fair a year ago. We want this and we are committed to this relationship. I will do everything I can to make Aubrey happy and to take care of her when she needs and wants me to. She is a bit independent if you hadn't noticed." Her smirk making an appearance.

"This is really what you both want?" Abigail looked at both young women as they leaned against one another for support.

"It is Abigail. I love Beca with all my heart and I can't imagine not sharing my life with her. I'll also do all that I can to make her happy and to take care of her as well, and as far as independent streaks go, hers is even bigger than mine." Aubrey looked from Beca's moms to her own parents.

"This is what truly makes you happy dear?" Laura Posen knew that the small woman made her daughter light up with a joy she had never seen in Aubrey and was willing to stand by them if this was what her baby girl really wanted. The love Beca had for her girl was obvious and the young woman was very talented musically and was also well situated in addition to her music as far as finances and future career prospects were concerned.

"Yes, mom it really does. Happier than I have ever been actually." Aubrey knew that if she could get her mom on her side that even if it wasn't today her dad would eventually be okay with everything.

"Then I am happy for you both." Laura reached across taking both young women's hands that were on the table. "You can see the love you have for each other. I would've loved to have been there, but I do understand." She turned to Beca. "And you better call me Laura from now on. No more Mrs. Posen or ma'am from you. We are family now and you can even call me momma Laura or something of the like since you already have two moms and stepmom."

"Thanks, momma Laura." Beca winked and turned to her own moms.

"We wish we could've been there too, but what's done is done. I know you will do all you can to make Aubrey happy and I know you must love her completely to have taken this step with her. I know how seriously you take marriage and you wouldn't have entered into it without believing this was for real and everlasting. I wish you both the best and Beca you are now officially released from your company duties for the rest of the summer. You and Bree need time together before school starts. You girls are free to use our vacation home out in the Florida Keys if you would like for your honeymoon. It has been a long time since you have been their Beca and it would afford you lots of privacy and relaxation." Abigail knew how her divorce had affected her daughter, mostly her father's abandonment, and knew Beca took her commitment very seriously.

Beca got up and hugged her moms. "Thanks mom, momma. I am so happy you support us." She even hugged Laura surprising everyone. She sat back beside her wife hugging her too, chuckling at the looks she was getting. "What? I can hug when I am really happy and the occasion calls for it."

"Adorable, you just can't hide it sweetheart." Aubrey teased.

"Ugh! Enough with the adorable references already and you better never say it in front of the Bellas, like ever!" The small woman warned causing all the women at the table to giggle. Turning serious once more, Beca stood. "Mr. Posen may I speak with you privately?" The man hadn't said anything since he asked earlier if he had heard correctly.

The man nodded standing leading the way out of the dining room of the hotel restaurant. Beca kissed Aubrey quickly before following. "Don't worry." She whispered.

Laura watched them go with a smile on her face. "I don't believe Preston has a clue what he is in for. Bree honey I think you have a pretty amazing young woman there. Not many people stand up to your dad and to take the bull by the horns like that is pretty gutsy."

"Becs is really great." The older women chuckled at the dreamy look on the young blonde's face as she watched her wife leave the room.

….

Mr. Posen moved into a small private seating area out of the way of the hotel and casino traffic. The man and young woman sat for a while just staring at each other. Beca knew she was being judged to see if she would cower under her new father-in-law's heavy stare, but she had been taught by the best how to deal with men like Preston Posen. Her moms had to deal with men like him all the time and had taught her that you show no weakness to someone like him. They respected backbone and despised cowardliness. She waited him out making him speak first.

"You are awfully young to get married. You are barely 19 and Aubrey 22. Do you really think you are ready?" The older gentleman sat back in his seat.

"I cannot disagree, we are young, but we are also not your typical young women either. Aubrey is one of the most responsible people I have ever met, no matter the age. Her college is paid for by a trust from her grandmother just as her living expenses are. So getting married will not hinder her in any way in finishing school as she wishes. My college is currently covered because my father is a professor at Barden, but if something changed I too could still pay my tuition because I have a very sizeable college fund. I also earn money working for my family's company which I became a part owner of on my 16th birthday. I additionally have a job at a radio station that helps bring income in. I can easily finish school and if my music career is a bust then I still have a major place in my family's company to fall back on. Aubrey and I will not be hurting financially like most young married couples." Beca leaned forward.

"Mr. Posen, I love your daughter. I am absolutely crazy about her. My parents divorced when I was 8 years old and my dad disappeared from my life making me wary of marriage, but I saw my mom fall in love. Real love. I knew I would never marry unless I found what my moms have together. They have this incredibly strong and loving relationship, a timeless love that will last through the ages. I feel that I have found that with Aubrey. She is an incredible woman, one I know you have to be proud of. She has worked all her life just to hear you say you are proud of her and that you love her and honestly I think it is way past time you grant her wish. I assure you that I am not going to go a day without letting Aubrey know how much I love her and how proud of her I am. What I need to know now is whether or not you are against us, with us, or need more time to come to terms with our marriage. Any answer you give, my wife and I will deal with it together." Beca prayed that the man wasn't going to disown his daughter or anything major such as that. She was hoping for acceptance or at the least a 'needs more time' response from the man.

The older gentleman sat quietly contemplating everything that his new daughter-in-law had said. She had moxie, he had to give her that. Preston also knew that she was intelligent and had a bright future ahead of her. Beca was almost exactly the type of person he would have picked for his daughter, but he admitted to himself that he probably would have picked someone who he could bend to his will. Beca Mitchell would bend to no one's will, though she might sway a little to her wife's. It was obvious even to him how much the small woman loved his daughter and vise-a-versa. His little girl had been the happiest he had ever seen her since she became close to the DJ and that morning at breakfast when Aubrey had declared her love and devotion to her new wife she had actually glowed with joy.

The father stood. "I think we better go join our women folk before they send out a hunting party." Preston saw the young woman's face fall a bit, probably thinking he needed more time or was not pleased with their union. He offered his hand and after only a little hesitation it was clasped by a much smaller one. "Welcome to the family, Beca. I can tell how much you love my baby girl and that you will do all you can to make her happy, but rest assured if you do hurt her I will hunt you down."

"I would expect nothing less, but I do not plan to ever intentionally hurt my wife. She is my world and the very air I breathe, Mr. Posen." Beca smiled glad that the man was accepting of his daughter's marriage.

"Please call me Preston, we are family after all." He clapped the young woman on the back as they headed back into the dining room.

They were both smiling and chatting as they reached the table much to the delight of their breakfast companions.

Preston pulled his daughter up from her seat. "I wish I could have been there to walk you down the aisle, but I know I would have given you both a hard time so I understand why you felt you had to take the route you did." He glanced over at Beca before focusing back on his daughter. "You have a pretty incredible wife dear and she just might be good enough for my little girl, but time will tell." The father pulled his daughter into a hug. "I love you sweetheart and am so incredibly proud of you and all I have ever really wanted was for you to be happy. I can see Beca makes you happy, so I am happy for you."

Aubrey couldn't believe her Father had opened up so much to her and she couldn't help cry a little bit into his shoulder. "I love you so much daddy and I really am happy. I'm so glad you accept my marriage." The blonde felt her wife's hand rubbing her lower back soothing her as Aubrey worked to get a handle on her emotions. When older girl pulled back she saw that not only did her mother have tears of happiness running down her lovely cheeks, but that Abigail and Tabitha both had tears in their eyes too.

Preston shifted pulling Beca into hug her as well. "Congratulations to both of you." He kissed the girls on the top of their heads before pulling back to look into their eyes. "I think since you are using Beca's parents' vacation home in the Keys for your honeymoon, that you should take the corporate jet to fly down there. No need to have to deal with all the hassle of a commercial flight."

"Wow, thanks Preston. That would be great." Beca was smiling from ear to ear and Aubrey was still looking a little shocked at the affect her wife had had on her father in such a short time. They must have had some talk.

Now all the women were up hugging the newlywed couple. The now larger family spent the rest of the day together. The parents helped to make arrangements for the girls to fly out that very night to a private air strip near the Keys and be taken to the marina where the Barnes women docked their boat. From there the young couple would pick up the supplies that would be waiting for them and take the Burke boat out to the private little island that Beca's moms owned in the Florida Keys.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks for all the great feedback. Don't be shy I would love to hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Surprise  
Pairing: Beca/Aubrey  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 3

The two weeks on the island in the Keys were wonderful for the newlyweds. They loved well and long. They relaxed and soaked up plenty of sun. Lots of fun was had on their private beach, out on the water, in the water, and some local sightseeing was also to be had. It really was a magical honeymoon for the loving couple.

Beca stowed the last of their things onto her family's boat. "Man the last two weeks flew by too fast. I could spend a lifetime watching you run around nude on the beach." She yelped as a firm hand smacked her ass.

"I wasn't the only one running around nude on the beach and I enjoyed the sight greatly and I hope to see it again in the not too distant future." Aubrey began rubbing the sting out of her love's backside as her arms came around her small wife. "Our honeymoon did fly by, but I plan on doing my best to make the next 70-80 years as much of a honeymoon for us as I can." Her mouth took the brunette's in a kiss that left no doubt she meant every word she spoke.

"Mmm." Beca purred before they pulled apart. "That is definitely a plan I can get behind." They kissed again before reluctantly pulling apart to finish loading the boat and closing up the house. They were taking the Posen's jet to a private airport a few miles away from Barden University and didn't want to cause any delays in their flight plan.

"I am so glad that Chloe and I decided to upgrade to a big new condo this year. We both have large master suite style bedrooms with private baths. I claimed the one with two sinks and closets. Maybe fate was making sure there would be room for my wife." Aubrey teased.

Beca really liked how laid back Bree could be now. The blonde had told her that having Beca in her life was 85 percent of the reason, but the rest was now knowing her dad loved her, was proud of her, and fully supported her like Aubrey's mom did. Beca was happy she could help bring such good things into her wife's life.

On the trip back the couple punched their mile high club ticket again before landing where Aubrey's dark green Beemer was waiting for them. A couple of guys helped them load their belongings into the car and they were off to their new condo. It didn't take long to get to the place and they found Chloe had already been there, but had was gone again leaving a note on the bar telling Aubrey that she would be back for the Bellas get together in the practice hall the following morning at 10am. She had went to visit her maternal grandmother who lived a few towns over and would stay the night with the elder woman and drive back the following morning.

Bree and Beca took the opportunity to get their stuff moved in and unpacked. They would go to their small storage areas the next day to get the things they had stored when they had moved out of their dorms and apartments at the end of the previous school year.

Beca snuggled up to her wife in bed that night. "So are you nervous about telling the girls tomorrow?"

"A little, but I think you're right we really should have cameras set up to capture their reaction to the news." Aubrey pulled her woman close loving the feel of her small naked body against her own.

"I made a call before we left Florida and that has already been taken care of. Cameras will be rolling tomorrow at the big reveal." Beca smirked when she found herself flat on her back with her incredibly hot wife hovering above her.

"You are scary sometimes, you know that?" But the blonde was smiling appreciatively as she spoke.

"I do my best babe. I am a badass remember." The DJ groaned as a well-toned thigh pressed firmly into her center.

"Oh I know." The older woman began kissing along the side of her wife's neck down to the amazing breasts that the small woman had. "But you are all mine. My adorable badass DJ." From there she gloried in making music with her mouth only the precious sounds came from her loves sexy lips.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

At ten the next morning Chloe flew through the doors of the Bellas practice hall for an after summer reunion with the girls she had won the ICCA's with. She had kept up with all of them all summer except for her two best friends. They had both been busy and their texts and calls had been vague on personal details, but apparently both of them had been busy working for their parents all summer. Although she did sense something was up with Brey, her friend sounded happy on the phone and Chloe suspected that she had met a guy over the summer and things were going well.

"Hey all you aca-bitches!" Fat Amy yelled as she came in right behind Chloe throwing her arm around the ginger.

"Hey Fat Amy, did you have a good summer?" The redhead really had missed the girls she had become friends with the previous school year. They had all become a very close knit group, a family, unlike the Bellas of the first three years of her college experience.

"I sure did. I wrestled crocs, dingoes, and plenty of my boyfriends. I am ready to hang out with my cool chicks again." The plumb blonde enthusiastically greeted the rest of the Bellas that were there.

Looking around the redhead was surprised to see that Aubrey wasn't yet there, but not surprised in the least that Beca was late. She happily greeted the others as they all gathered around a couple of long tables that had a fully loaded breakfast bar set up on them.

Stacie picked up a card. "Hey this food is compliments of BA Mitchell. Seems our new Captain Munchkin is looking out for us." She put the card down. "I wonder what the A stands for. I don't think I have ever heard Beca's middle name before."

No one else knew either, but they all happily dug in. They began talking about their summer as they dug into the breakfast bar.

"Well, you heard I spent plenty of times with my boyfriends back home, but I am ready for another break. They can get really clingy and I am just not into that right now." Fat Amy said between bites.

"Well, I had to be more discreet since I was around my family so much, but I managed to satisfy my sex drive all summer. I spent half of it in Corpus Christi with my grandparents and the other half in Seattle with my parents. Those are two totally different worlds and types of guys. I can tell you now that cowboys do it good." Stacie shifted her hips suggestively. The other girls groaned, but that was Stacie their resident nympho.

Cynthia Rose sat down next to Denise and they began naturally sharing their food.

"Well it looks like someone got back together in Lesbiville." Fat Amy grinned.

The couple blushed. "Yeah we're dating again and I started going to gambling anonymous meetings before school ended last year. They have really helped. I haven't gambled for two months now and Denise has been real supportive." CR said before taking another bite from her plate.

"I can see how hard she's trying and Cynth is really worth me giving her another chance." Denise leaned against CR.

"I'm really happy for you two." Chloe smiled at the women.

The door opened and a tanned and radiant Aubrey swept into the room. "Brey!" Chloe hollered as she put down her plate and ran to envelope her friend in a huge hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages and you look so magnificent. Looks like you spent some time at the beach."

The old captain hugged her best friend back. "I have missed you, Chlo and I did spend the last two weeks in the Florida Keys on a private island. How was your summer?"

"A private island huh? From the inner glow you got going on I would bet you weren't alone on that island." Stacie called as the two former Bellas moved towards the group.

"No I wasn't, but what about you guys? Did you have fun this summer?" Aubrey kept her left hand out of sight for the moment wanting to build it up a little more for herself.

Fat Amy and Stacie shared some of their exploits. CR and Denise shared that they were back together. They all found out that Lily was dating former Treble Donald who now worked in Atlanta. Jessica and Ashley had both went home and had dated, but not met that special one yet.

"Well, I met a great guy and he is going to be going to grad school at Emory so he won't be too far away from me here at Barden. His name is Landon and he is a communications major and is also working at one of the news stations in Atlanta. He is really great. I don't know if he is the one, but he could be. Only time will tell." The ginger bounced as she talked. "Hey did you see Beca on your way here?"

Aubrey nodded. "We were actually walking together, but she received a call from her mom and said she would be in when she got off the phone." That was true, but she and Beca had always planned on going into the practice hall separately.

"So who is the guy who brought out that inner Aubrey glow?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I met someone at the beginning of the summer in one of my dad's meetings. Actually it was someone that I had met about a year ago and liked, but never really took the opportunity to really know. We found out we have a lot of things in common, but we are pretty different too. We began exclusively dating about two weeks after that meeting and I just knew from the first time we kissed that they were the one. My ONE!" Aubrey leaned away from her best friend as the ginger squealed in delight.

"You found your one! I am so happy for you, Brey! Now fill yourself a plate and you can tell us more about this one while you eat." Chloe sat back down as Aubrey went to the tables.

Aubrey decided to stop hiding her hand. She filled her plate grabbing a carton of juice, napkin, and fork before moving to sit in the empty chair to the right of Chloe. It was only moments later when the ginger started exclaiming loudly.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Chloe sat her plate down next to her and grabbed the tall blonde's hand nearly causing her friend to spill her plate in her lap. "Oh my freaking god! Is this what I think it is Brey? This looks like not only an engagement ring, but a wedding ring too. Like the wedding set, as in you are married! Aubrey Marie Posen are you married?" The redhead was shouting by that time and the other girls were staring open mouthed.

The blonde's smile was radiant. "Yes. I got married nearly three weeks ago. We were in Atlantic City for a business conference and we met a couple who were there to get married and we became friends with them." She shared how they had gotten married and told how romantically and openly her love had proposed and had later stood up to and won over her dad. The Bellas were duly impressed especially Chloe who even after being Brey's bestie for ten years was still scared of Mr. Posen. The room was filled with lots of loud excited voices that carried out to a certain DJ who smiled as she heard them through the door as her hand landed on the door handle.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Maybe a little Cliffy, but nothing major. ;-D Thanks again for all the faves, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate all of you out there. I hope you like this update as well. Until Next Time…Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Surprise  
Pairing: Beca/Aubrey  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 4

The girls were all up congratulating Aubrey when Beca came strolling in. "What the hell has happened now? I could hear you guys screaming from outside." It was hard to keep the scowl on her face. "What the hell did you do now Blondie find some way to be on the Bellas as a grad student?"

"Beca, even you can't rile me today. I am in too good of a mood." The blonde smiled at the smaller woman thinking how cute she was when she went all snarky alt-girl.

"Whatever. So what's up?" The DJ shrugged like she really didn't care.

"Aubrey got married a few weeks ago!" Ashley gushed.

"Someone was actually crazy enough to marry your controlling ass! Wow, they must be pretty badass to take on Queen Aubrey Posen." Beca chuckled.

"I think they are and we suit each other rather well." Aubrey tried to scowl, but she couldn't quite pull it off fully.

Chloe stepped in as always to try and make peace between her two closest friends. "Beca, please." Was as far as she got before the door behind Beca was slammed violently open and Professor John Mitchell stormed in the Bellas' practice hall.

"Beca you better tell me it's a lie." The father shouted. "Tell me you are not like your bitch of a mother!" He was screaming by that point.

The DJ turned facing him, not backing up one bit from the man's obvious rage. "My mother is an amazing woman and she loves me and has always there for me. You weren't there even before the divorce and after you moved away and forgot about me until it was time for me to start college. You forgot you had a daughter for ten fucking years. Why the hell do you think I would give a damn about what you think?"

"Are you a fucking lesbian like your fucking god forsaken mother turned out to be?" The man screamed in the small woman's face.

"Yeah dad. I am. Always have been, always will be. You had your chance with mom. She really loved you, but you treated her and me horribly and you left us. Simply disappeared. Mom didn't marry Tabitha until two years after you had disappeared from our lives, so don't you ever say anything against either of my moms. You didn't want me then, why should it bother me if you don't want me now. I used to call Sheila awful names because I thought she was the one that kept you away from me, but I found out from Grandma Mitchell that Sheila was actually excited about having a daughter because she couldn't have children of her own. However, you didn't want me around because you thought I would somehow screw up your new marriage and that I would take Sheila's attention away from you. Last year, I actually got to know Sheila and all I can say is that she deserves someone a helluva lot better than you."

"You fucking little dyke! You are no daughter of mine!" He shouted in her face spittle flying from his mouth and before anyone really registered what was happening the man had grabbed his daughter's shoulders holding her securely yanking her forward while kneeing Beca hard in the stomach, then as she bent over to catch her breath, he back handed her so hard with his closed fist the small brunette was lifted off of her feet before falling heavily hitting her head with a loud resounding bouncing thud as she landed on the concrete floor. The man spat on his disowned daughter before turning and leaving the hall.

"Beca!" Aubrey screamed as she ran to her wife collapsing beside her fallen form seeing that Beca's eyes were closed and her nose and corner of her mouth was bleeding. "Oh baby, please be okay." The blonde pleaded as she brushed the hair from the injured woman's already swelling face. "Someone please call 911. We need an ambulance and I want that man arrested as soon as possible."

Chloe was kneeling on Beca's other side and felt for a pulse. "Her pulse is strong, but she hit her head pretty hard on the concrete floor." She saw how upset Brey was. When the blond picked up the DJ's left hand and kissed it, she saw the matching wedding band, and everything clicked into unbelievable place.

"Come on Little B you gotta be okay, we already planned for another 70-80 years. It's hasn't even been a month yet, you're more badass than this." Tears slipped from Aubrey's eyes and cascading down to drip from the tip of her nose as she kissed Beca on the forehead.

The redhead put her arm around her best friend. "You married Beca?!"

"What!" Came from the women around them.

"You and Shawshank are hitched! I so did not see that one coming." Fat Amy shook her head, but moved to pull a towel from her bag. "Here." She handed it to Chloe. "It looks like blood is coming from the back of her head where it hit the floor." She said quietly.

Aubrey cried harder as Chloe carefully put the towel under the small woman's head. Stacie moved down beside the blonde rubbing her back and leaning close. "She's going to be okay Aubrey, Beca is tough. You said she took on your dad and even though she got hurt she stood up to her own as well. That ring on your finger lets us all know that she loves you like crazy and that she would never leave you without a fight. This is just a few bruises. Our little badass will be back to her old self in no time and spending her nights once more rocking your world."

That got a watery chuckle from the blonde.

"How do you know Beca rocks her world?" Jessica asked.

"You all did see the whole joyful glow Aubrey had going on earlier right. A woman doesn't get that unless she is in love and being very well pleased, often. I bet our little DJ has got some mad skills from the looks of our former Captain here was sporting." Stacie smiled hugging her friend.

"I try." Came as a faint whisper from the woman lying on the floor. "Were they shocked babe? I totally missed it." Her eyes still closed.

Tears were streaming still as Aubrey chuckled. "They totally were and don't forget we got it all on video, which we are so using to take your father down." Her voice was an angry growl at that point.

Not opening her eyes Beca smiled. "You really are sexy when you get all protective like that." The DJ's smirked a little before groaning. "My head really hurts and my stomach doesn't feel so hot either. I think I need a whole bottle of aspirin."

"Okay, it is really freaking me the hell out hearing you two aca-bitches be all lovey dovey with each other, but the paramedics should be here soon Hobbit and give you something really good for that headache and stomachache." Fat Amy assured only moments before the paramedics and the police arrived.

The Bellas explained to the cops what had happened and Aubrey told them about the video of the incident that would be on Beca's laptop in their home. It was arranged for Chloe to go to their condo to get the laptop and bring it to the hospital.

When they raised the gurney up to take Beca to the ambulance one of the paramedics tried to stop Aubrey from going with them. "I am Aubrey Mitchell, Beca's wife, and I am going with you. Now let's get going and stop wasting time."

A tall female officer looked at the EMT's. "You heard her. She is riding with her wife to the hospital." Without further argument they were on their way.

"It must be love if Aubrey gave up her name to take Beca's and our little leader really is badass if she got Aubrey Posen to marry her and take her name without any hyphenation. It's going to take some time though to get used to seeing those two being together." Cynthia Rose grinned. "Come on ladies let's get to the hospital. Stacie you go with Chloe to get the laptop and meet us all there."

…..

When everyone was finally at the hospital they found Aubrey alone in the waiting room. Chloe rushed to her best friend setting the laptop bag down by their feet. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet, but they should be out soon. They took Beca for x-rays and a CT Scan to see what the extent of the damage is to her ribs, face, and skull. She was coming in and out of consciousness in the ambulance. The EMT's said she has a bad concussion at the very least. Her poor face was swelling up and looked so bruised and bloody when we got here. The doctors are concerned that some of her facial bones might be damaged when I told them she was hit hard enough it lifted her up off of her feet." Aubrey was wringing her hands.

"I can't believe her father did this to her. Beca said he wouldn't be happy when he found out she was a lesbian, but she thought he would eventually come around. This is more than unhappy, Chloe. That was hate and disgust in his eyes when he lashed out at my wife. I don't even know if the man knows Beca is married or just found out she was a lesbian. I called my parents and Beca's moms and they are all on their way now and should be here shortly. Beca's moms don't live close like my parents do, but they were in Atlanta on business so they should all be here soon." Aubrey was talking fast as she wrung her hands.

Chloe pulled her best friend close comforting her friend. "Beca is going to be okay. She's small, but tough as nails. You probably know that better than we do." They all sat quiet waiting for someone to come out and tell them how Beca was fairing.

Beca and Aubrey's parents showed up before that happened. They all hugged Aubrey tight and became very angry when they heard what had happened to Beca. The police also showed up and everyone watched the video of the attack which was caught from three different angles. The police assured Aubrey and her family and friends that they would soon have Beca's father in custody on assault charges and possibly ones labeled as a hate crime as well.

Chloe was rather shocked when it was Mr. Posen who pulled Aubrey into a loving embrace when the doctor came out to tell them Beca's condition. It appeared Beca Mitchell had a way with taming Posens.

"Mrs. Mitchell, your wife Beca has a concussion and will need to be regularly monitored for the next few days. Her face is extremely swollen and discolored, but we found no bone or cartilage damage during the x-rays or CT Scans. The tissue of that part of the face sustained some damaged, but will heal just fine yet may take a little longer to heal than a less severe punch would have. There was no internal damage from the knee to the stomach and rib area, but again there is major bruising in that area internally and externally. Although her ribs did not break they are badly strained and bruised. All-in-all Mrs. Beca Mitchell was very lucky. She will come out of this with no lasting damage and only be sore for a few weeks, very sore the first week. We would like to keep her overnight for observation and release her in the morning as long as no complications arise overnight." The doctor informed.

"Mrs. Mitchell is being taken to her room now. A nurse will direct you to her room, but please try to keep the visit calm. Too much excitement tonight could cause my patient more harm than good." He looked at the group of women standing behind the blonde and redhead before turning to the nurse beside him instructing her to show them to Beca Mitchell's room.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Bet you didn't know the story was going to go there? Well surprise neither did I till it happened! Hope you guys are still enjoying. Thanks for all the great feedback to this story as well as my other works. Everyone take care. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Surprise  
Pairing: Beca/ Aubrey  
Rating: T

Chapter 5

Aubrey and Chloe were the first to enter Beca's room and found her laying slightly elevated in bed holding some sort of pack to her face. The blonde rushed to the bed. "Baby, I am so glad you are going to be okay." She sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "I am going to be here with you all night, our first night apart as a married couple isn't going to be because of something like this."

Beca tried to smile, but grimaced instead. "It's good to see you babe. This really wasn't how I saw this day going. I never dreamed my own dad would do this to me. I thought harsh words, sure. Him getting physical never occurred to me." She looked up as the rest of the Bellas came in to the room followed by their newly married couple's family.

Beca's moms rushed to the bed as well. "Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry this had to happen to you. I had hoped that your dad would accept you better than this." Abigail stroked her daughter's hair.

Tabitha was rubbing her adopted daughter's leg. "He wasn't violent when he found out about Abi and me, but he and Abi had been over for a long time when that happened. We had no idea he was such a homophobe or we would have warned you."

"Not your fault guys. Has anyone called and checked on Sheila? She is a good woman and I don't want John to take out his anger on her if she questions him or anything. He looked so crazed earlier he might attack her too." The woman in the bed worried.

"I'll call her Beca. I met her a few times with you last year. I take it her number is in your phone?" Chloe pointed to the phone on the table near the bed.

"Yeah it's in there."

The redhead picked up the phone finding the number. "You have her listed under step-monster, really? I thought you got along now."

"We do, but now I call her that in an affectionate sort of way and it throws John off to the fact that we actually get along. He wouldn't be happy about that at all if he knew."

The blonde kissed her wife's hand. "Are you going to call him John from now on?"

"The moment he kneed me in the stomach cut the rest of the ties I had to him. If I feel the need to call anyone Dad I can always call Preston that now. He is my dad-in-law now anyway."

The man in question stepped up to the end of the bed. "I would be honored if you called me Dad like Aubrey does and if I get the chance that scum that attacked you will be feeling pain of his own. No one gets away with hurting my children."

Aubrey turned to her dad throwing her arms around the man. "Oh daddy that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me and I am so glad that you support us so much."

"I love you dear and I am so proud of you and you have married a really stand up young woman. She helped open my eyes to several injustices I've been heaping on you and helped me see the errors of my ways. She has helped us have a better relationship than we have had since you were just a little girl and that in turn has also helped me have a better one with my wife as well. I have grown quite fond of Beca over the summer and am glad she is now family." Preston held his daughter close and winked at a smiling Beca.

Chloe stood dumbfounded unable to believe what she was seeing. She shook herself out of it and exited the room to go call Sheila.

Laura Posen moved up to the side of the bed where Aubrey had been and kissed her daughter-in-law on her uninjured cheek. "I am glad you are going to be okay dear and rest assured that John is not going to get away with doing this to you."

"Thanks Mama Laura. It means a lot to us to have our parents behind us like you all are."

"Man, this is really bringing it all home. Our midget captain is really married to Blondie. That is just so weird after seeing them at one another's throats most of last year. Was that some sort of weird foreplay you two had going on all last year?" Fat Amy was looking at both women as they blushed. "Ha! You two were hot for each other! So who made the first move this summer that got this whole falling in love aca-ball rolling?"

The adults in the room laughed enjoying the outspoken Aussie girl.

"That would be Beca. She can be really charming and persuasive when she wants to be." The blonde moved back up to sit by her wife.

Chloe had heard this when she came back into the room. "I am not surprised by that and now that I think about it, you did seem very taken with the alt-girl from the moment you guys met at the activities fair. You were really upset with the way I persuaded her to audition. Now I know that you were just jealous that I was able to see her like that and not you." The redhead teased her best friend. "But from what I saw that day you are one lucky woman Brey." She winked laughing as Aubrey and Beca both blushed. "After being Brey's roommate for four years I know Beca is equally as lucky."

"Hold up!" Cynthia Rose interrupted. "I see how you would have seen Aubrey in all her glory being her roommate and best friend and all, but when did you see Beca and how did you talk her into auditioning?"

"Someone just shoot me now. I am never going to live this down. I should have had my whistle with me that day." Beca whined causing Bree and Chloe to crack-up.

Chloe did blush though as Aubrey took great pleasure in recounting what she knew of the encounter with both Beca and Chloe adding their own tidbits to the tale. They had the whole room laughing by the end.

"Wow! No wonder Beca auditioned." Stacie commented earning more laughs.

When everyone quieted down Beca turned her attention to Chloe. "Were you able to get a hold of Sheila?"

"Yes and she hadn't seen her husband since he left for work early this morning and was shocked at what I told her and really worried about you. She truly cares for you and said she would call your Mitchell grandparents that apparently live in Barden as well. They will most likely be here at any time. She didn't seem very pleased with her husband in the least."

"Sheila is a good person and in my opinion John has been a selfish craphead to her." The DJ stated before leaning back. A timer went off nearby startling everyone, but once it was turned off Beca took the pack off of her injured cheek hearing gasps from everyone in the room. "Well I take it that my face looks even more scary than usual." Her attempt at a joke failed as she saw tears in her wife and moms' eyes. "Hey, it is going to be okay and I will be back to normal in no time."

"I know baby, but I just hate seeing you hurt and knowing how you got that way is even more upsetting." Bree wiped the tears from her eyes wishing she could beat the ever living crap out of a certain Professor.

Later a knock sounded at the door and at Beca's "Come in." Sheila and her Mitchell grandparents came into the room all gasping as they saw the young woman lying in the bed.

"My son did this?" Beca's grandfather asked furiously.

Beca only nodded unable to voice aloud what their son or Sheila's husband had done.

"Why?" Her grandmother asked.

"He found out I am a lesbian and I told him I always have been and always will be. I don't even know if he knew that I was married a few weeks ago, he only referred to me being gay."

"You're married?" Sheila was shocked again.

Beca took Aubrey's hand. "Yes. Aubrey and I were married a little over three weeks ago in a private ceremony in Atlantic City. No one in this room was there, but we were planning on having a party to celebrate our marriage with everyone."

"Well we always knew you were gay Beca. I don't understand how my son missed it. I mean you never checked out or flirted with guys, but that certainly could not be said about girls." Her grandfather winked at her causing her to groan. The others in the room only laughed.

"I texted John to see where he was. He only said he had stopped to get a drink after leaving the office to unwind. I don't know where he is." Sheila said in low tones.

"I have to tell you the police are looking for him. We have video of the unprovoked attack and the damage to Beca could have been a lot worse." Aubrey told the three newcomers.

"Can we see this video? I am still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that my son could do this to his own daughter." The grandfather indicating his injured granddaughter.

Silently Chloe set the laptop up and they all watched the video. Beca, Sheila, and the grandparents seeing it for the first time. Sheila and the grandparents had tears in their eyes by the end of it.

"I can't believe he did that to Beca. I don't know the man in that video. I don't want to go home tonight. I am going to call my brother and see if he can accompany me home to get some clothes and I will stay with him and his husband for a while. John never seemed to be upset that my brother was gay, I don't know why he lost it over Beca." Sheila worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Maybe it did bother him, but since they aren't really related to him or a real part of his life, he was able to put it aside. However, he wasn't able to a put it aside when it was his only child who was gay." Grandfather Mitchell wisely offered.

Many in the room nodded, but they wouldn't know for sure unless John told them why he had done what he had done.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Hoped you liked this latest update. I know it is a bit short, but it is what I have for now. Thanks for reading and especially to those who have taken the time to review. Take care all! Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Surprise  
Pairing: Beca/Aubrey  
Rating: T but possibly M

…**..**

Chapter 6

Two days after being released from the hospital Aubrey helped Beca shower and dress before assisting her in getting comfortable in an oversized chair in the living room. The Bellas were all coming over to watch the video that Beca and Aubrey had made of their dating, wedding, and honeymoon pictures and vids. Pizza and Chinese was delivered shortly after all the girls arrived and settled comfortably in the living room.

"You're looking better there captain. The swelling looks like it has gone down a lot." Stacie commented as she looked over Beca's face.

"Thanks. I am still pretty sore, but a little better than when I first came home and I don't have to be woke up every few hours now and asked annoying questions."

"I had to go through that once after a really rough croc fight." Fat Amy got comfortable in front of the coffee table with a plate piled high with pizza and Chinese.

Aubrey made Beca a plate and sat on the arm of her wife's chair with her own food while they all chatted. Beca didn't eat much as the meds she was taking made her stomach upset, but she ate as much as she could to please her wife who worried about her. She knew how on edge Bree was since they still hadn't caught her father. The DJ had to admit that she would be much less worried herself once the man was caught. Beca constantly worried about Bree every time she left the house without her. The sophomore hated being in such a weakened condition.

They were done with the wedding video and had put a movie in when there was a knock at the door. Chloe got up to answer it looking out the peep hole first. "Huh, it's another pizza guy. Did one of you order more pizza?" Everyone answered no.

"He must just have the wrong address." Chloe was already turning the knob when Beca hollered "Don't open it!" but it was too late the door was roughly shoved open sending Chloe flying back into the room.

Beca stood as fast as she could already texting the detectives that were assigned to her case along with her family in a mass text as she rose. Her father pushed the pizza guy roughly into the room slamming the door closed behind him. He looked crazed and had a gun pointing it wildly around the room. Beca tossed her phone to Lily who was hiding quietly out of the way beside Beca's chair. The Asian girl simply nodded when she saw what Beca had done. The DJ's attention went back to her crazy father.

"Beca come over here girl. You are the only one who can make everything alright again. You will stop being gay, and give up this sham of a marriage. You will drop all the charges against me and tell everyone you lied. I will get my life back the way it is supposed to be. You are going to give up your silly dreams of being P Diddy too. You were on the Dean's list all last year, you will keep that up and get a real job. You will find some nice young man and give me grandchildren who will be just as smart and pretty as you are." The man waved the gun around the room as his gaze finally locked on Beca. "Don't make me hurt your friends, sweetheart. You're going to be daddy's little girl again, just like when you were a toddler. I always dreamed of walking you down the aisle to the man who would take as good of care of you as I did. I was finally getting you back, but you ruined it all. You lied and said you were gay just like your godforsaken mother and you got married all on your own to some woman. We are going to fix it baby and everything is going to go back to the way it should be."

It was plain to everyone in the room that the professor had went off the deep end.

"Beca come to me now or I will shot." He pointed the gun at Chloe who was nearest him. Chloe's hand went to her mouth as she tried to hold in her cries as tears started to race down her face.

Aubrey's grip tightened on Beca's wrist not wanting her to go, but let Beca pull away from her when the father cocked the gun that was steadily aimed at the redhead.

"That's it Beca come to Daddy now and everything will be okay."

Beca was scared to death as she walked to the man she didn't recognize at all.

"You all care for my baby girl a lot don't you? She is a good friend to you." When no one answered readily he yelled. "Answer me!"

All the girls answered in the affirmative. "Good, I told her she would make friends if she put herself out there." When Beca got close to him he spun her around pulling her into him. Her friends all instinctively moved forward until the gun went to the little Captain's temple. "That is admirable of all of you, but all of you back up. All of you move into the living room putting the couch between us. I don't want any of you trying to be a hero. That includes you Miss Beale and the pizza boy too. Move now!" He screamed as he squeezed Beca's sore ribs and pressed the gun harder into her still tender head causing her to grunt in pain.

Everyone all moved where he wanted them.

"Now Beca tell your friends that you will see them later, we are going to get everything straightened out." He caused Beca to hiss in pain once more.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got some things to do with my dad." She looked Aubrey in the eyes and mouthed. "I love you." Silently as her dad backed them out of the door.

The door had only been closed behind them for a few moments when men in swat gear came out of the master bedroom. They quickly moved to the front door of the apartment as one team member moved everyone into the master bedroom and as far away from the action as possible.

Aubrey bolted for the master bathroom and tossed her cookies into the toilet, Chloe following her holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Beca's going to be okay, Bree. You gotta believe that. She is tough and smart. The police are here to help save her. Your wife will come back to you and all this will be over and you and she can move on with your life. Have faith in your woman Bree. Beca will do everything she can to come back to you safe and sound." Chloe assured as she handed Aubrey a wet wash cloth.

"I know, but I can't stand knowing she is in such danger right now. She is my life Chloe I can't go on without her." She grabbed her toothbrush to scrub the nasty taste out of her mouth.

"You're not going to have to Bree. You two are going to grow old together and raise little stubborn smirking children who love music and call me Auntie Chloe." The red head pulled her friend into a tight hug once she was finished brushing her teeth.

They clung together both very worried about the small woman they both loved just in different ways.

Stacie hurriedly stepped into the room. "Guys come see, the scene outside is on the news, live."

The Bellas all stood behind and around Aubrey as Chloe held her as they saw Dr. Mitchell standing in front of the building with police barricading the doors to protect the tenants inside and a negotiator in front of him with a bulletproof vest on. Dr. Mitchell was doing his best to keep his head and torso hidden behind his small daughter while he kept a gun aimed at her head. Beca looked scared, but determined. It looked like she was talking.

…..

Beca had never been so frightened in her life as she was at that moment. She prayed that they didn't stumble and her dad accidentally shot her in the head. Beca fought the pain in her ribs and head as she was held firmly as her father moved her down the steps and out the front door of her building where he stopped dead in his tracks after five feet. They were surrounded by police. Her father turned as he heard something at the doors behind him. Swat officers now barred the way from going back into the building.

"No one come any closer. My daughter and I have some business to take care of. Get the detective out here unarmed. My girl wants to tell him the truth." Her father yelled.

Beca saw the detective she had talked with when she was in the hospital and after she had come home. He slipped on a vest and she watched as he removed his gun laying it on the hood of a nearby police car before walking towards them with his hands out away from his body so they could see them.

"I am Detective Garret. What is it you and your daughter need to say?"

"My baby girl wants to drop the charges against me. I would never hurt her. She will tell you the truth and you can all go home and I can have my life back the way it is supposed to be. She is going to end her silly lesbian marriage and marry a nice boy that I like. They are going to give me lots of grandchildren. I will be a really good grandpa. I will teach my grandkids to love books, not video games, movies, and music. Beca is going to stay in school and give up her silly dreams of LA. She is going to be daddy's girl like when she was little. Tell him Rebeca." He squeezed the small girl's ribs tight again.

Grimacing Beca began to speak. "I will always be your little girl dad. I know you didn't mean to hurt me that day and the charges should be dropped. I will talk with Sheila and make everything all better and I am sure the detective will talk to the school for you as will I. We grew closer this last year and we will only grow closer in the future daddy. Now please put the gun down so this can all be over and everyone can go home and everything can be straightened out."

"She is right Dr. Mitchell. I will help you, but my boss won't let me until you put the gun down. It will go a long way to proving that you are innocent as you say you are and getting everything cleared up." The detective prayed it worked. He was impressed with how well Beca was keeping her head in the situation.

The professor looked around and could see students he had taught standing back in the distance well behind the barricade. He could see his parents, his wife, his colleagues, and his ex-wife. It was slamming home to him what he was really doing. He had taken a bad situation and made it irrevocable. Shame came over him. His daughter wasn't gay, but he could have talked to her instead of going to violence first. It was too late now."

"Baby girl, I have always loved you and I can see where I went wrong in leaving you behind, but I won't ever do that again. You're daddy's little girl. These policemen aren't going to let me go and no matter what Barden isn't going to give me my wonderful job back." The man was talking low to Beca alone.

However, the detective knew something was up by the fear that started building in Beca's eyes and her mouthing help me.

"Dad, don't give up on your life. Please put the gun down don't do this." She was trying her hardest to alert the Detective that her father had lost it completely.

"Don't worry sweetheart it will be quick. I have read up on how to do so. I wish we could take Sheila with us, but you and she never got along anyway. It is fitting that you and I go together." His hold tightened once more as he moved the gun to the back of Beca's head.

The cocking of the weapon sounded outrageously loud to Beca as she heard her father whisper "I love you, my little girl." At that moment Beca lurched forward with all her might in an attempt to escape her insane father's grasp. She heard and felt the gun go off loudly as she fell forward and felt a searing pain across the upper side of her head before she hit the ground hard her forehead slamming into the uneven curb. Beca could have sworn she heard other weapons firing as she fell before everything went black.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoyed this update. Until next time…Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Surprise!  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca  
Rating: T/M

…**..**

Chapter 7

Aubrey and the other's stood frozen in front of the screen as the gun went off, Beca falling to the ground and her father aiming the gun at the detective pulling the trigger once more before the professor was taken down by sniper fire from two different angles.

The blonde didn't take her eyes off of Beca's still form laying on the ground on the screen in front of her. Swat swarmed the scene checking that the gunman was down while others ran to the small woman and the detective who had taken the bullet in his vest. Aubrey stood completely still and mesmerized as the detective was able to slowly stand up after his vest was removed, but her Beca wasn't getting up. She watched as paramedics rushed to her. Bree couldn't see what was going on, but soon the small DJ was placed on a gurney and loaded up in an ambulance, the news camera staying focused on the flashing lights as it drove away. When the camera once more flashed to the news man on the scene the blonde's legs gave way and she sank onto the floor as silent tears coursed down her face. That brought the others out of their trance as well.

Chloe saw her heartbroken best friend, her heart was in pieces as well, but Beca was Aubrey's wife, her one. The redhead wrapped her arms around her friend. "Bree, let's get to the hospital. Beca must still be hanging on if they took her there. Don't give up on her yet. Beca is a fighter and even more stubborn than you. Come on sweetheart, let's go find out what is going on." With the help of Stacie they were able to get Aubrey up and out of the apartment and out a backdoor. Aubrey and Beca's parents were there ready to rush into the building.

Preston pulled his girl into his arms. "I am so glad you are okay, baby. I was so worried about you."

"I am okay daddy. Beca gave herself up to save us all. He aimed the gun at us all and said he was going to shoot us and aimed at Chloe first because she was close to him because she opened the door for the pizza guy. Beca walked right to him to keep us all safe. Daddy, I can't live without her. Beca's got to be okay." The blonde broke down in her daddy's arms as he held her tight soothing her as if she was a small child.

"That girl of yours is one tough cookie and I know she is doing everything she can right now to get back to you. You are her life baby girl and if for no other reason she will fight for you. That girl's got more moxie than anyone I have ever met. Now let's get you to the hospital so we can see how she is doing." The father kept his arms around his little girl as he made his way to his car. He gave Tabitha Burke his keys and climbed in the back with Aubrey and his wife. Chloe climbed into the front seat scooting to the middle and Abigail climbed in beside her.

Chloe leaned forward to talk with the other girls. "We will see you all at the hospital, please drive safe."

"We will be there soon, Red." CR assured before leading the other girls towards the parking lot where several of the Bellas had cars.

Chloe was amazed once again at how loving Aubrey's dad was being towards his daughter. It looked like their relationship really had changed. She sure hoped Beca was going to be okay, her small friend had really brightened up Aubrey's life and brought so much happiness to it. Bree wouldn't recover easily if at all if she lost Beca from such a thing. She very clearly remembered seeing Beca mouth I love you to Aubrey before being drug from the room at gun point. Chloe closed her eyes and began to pray for her other best friend.

…

They rushed into the emergency entrance. Abigail rushed to the duty desk. "My daughter was brought in not long ago, Beca Mitchell. She…she was shot in the head." The mother got out around the large lump in her throat. Tabitha rushed to her side as tears once again began to fall down the mother's face.

"Ma'am, your daughter is being seen at this very moment. I don't have much to tell you at the moment except that she is alive and that the doctors are doing all they can for her. I will let you know as soon as I know anything. It shouldn't be long before someone comes out to let you all know what is going on." The desk nurse assured.

"Thank you." The distraught mother said as they all moved to the waiting room.

The emergency room entrance doors opened and the Bellas along with Beca's grandparents and Sheila rushed into the room followed by the detective who had been hit in his vest.

"How is our girl?" The grandfather asked. You could see he had been crying, he had just watched his son die after John had tried to kill his granddaughter. The three Mitchells were all devastated by the day's events.

The detective stepped forward. "You should know that Beca was doing all she could to talk her father down. She did get through to him, but it was like he finally realized what he had done and just wanted to end it. He also decided to take Beca with him. Beca also realized this and at the end when she heard her dad cock his gun at the back of her head she threw herself with all her strength forward in an attempt to get away. That is why she is still with us now, she fought. You should all be proud of her, that is one brave young woman you've got yourselves and I know she is still fighting now. This may not be the best time, but can any of you tell me what went on up in that apartment and who had Beca's cellphone?"

"I had it. Beca had already contacted you, but she gave it to me because I was hidden and her dad wasn't focused on me. I was the one who kept texting you about what was going on." Lily said in a low yet audible voice.

"It seems Shorty saved us in more ways than one." Fat Amy said as she slumped back in her seat. One by one the girls filled in the blanks about what had happened in the apartment that afternoon before Beca was dragged out the door by her father.

It took longer than expected for someone to come out and talk with them. It was the same doctor who had taken care Beca before. "Mrs. Mitchell, Beca is alive. The bullet did not penetrate her skull but cut a nearly seven inch gash along her scalp and it was deep enough that it also made a grove in the bone. When she fell forward her forehead hit hard onto the uneven concrete. These two additional blows to the head after so recently suffering from a head injury are causing us some concern. Beca's brain is swelling and fluid is building up around her brain as well. She is currently in surgery getting a shunt put in to relieve some of the pressure. We are also using medications, oxygenation, and positioning to try and get the swelling down without having to resort to actually having to remove some of her rigid skull. We will not know how any of this will affect your wife until she regains consciousness. It also seems that the constant pressure that Beca's already tender ribs sustained during her ordeal was too much. At some point during her struggle three of them were broken, but we do not see any internal damage on any of the scans we have run so far. We are also concerned about damage to her right ear since the gun went off so close to it, her eardrum is swelling but we hope that when is goes down there will be no lasting damage to her hearing." The doctor explained.

"Is she going to live?" Aubrey all but whispered.

"I am optimistic that she will, but she has not regained consciousness since she hit the pavement and is currently in a coma. It all depends on how long it takes her to come out of it. I wish I could tell you more, but it is hard to say with head injuries such as these. Beca should be out of surgery soon and will be taken to ICU after the recovery room. You may go and see her once she is in ICU." He nodded sympathetically to them all before heading out of the waiting room.

Aubrey turned and collapsed into her daddy's arms.

"She's still with us baby. She's not giving up and you won't either." The man soothed his daughter.

Abigail was also sobbing into her wife's chest. Beca Mitchell had touched many lives for someone who used to push people away and they all wanted their little Beca to be okay.

They all made their way up to the ICU waiting room. It seemed like hours before a nurse appeared letting them know that two at a time her family could go in and see her.

Aubrey and Abigail went in first. They clung together as they cried at the sight of the tiny woman lying at a 30 degree angle unmoving in a bed that looked too large with tubes and wires hooked up to her helping to keep her alive. Beca's head was mostly wrapped in bandages but they could see where the shunt was that was draining the excess buildup of fluid from around the girl's brain.

Aubrey finally moved up to the far side of the bed taking Beca's hand in hers. "Hey baby. It's Bree. I love you and I am going to be right here with you until you are ready to wake up. I know you need to sleep for a while to help heal, but don't take too long or you may end up losing some of those badass points you recently earned. You better be okay, alt-girl or I am going to kick your ass. You hear me? So you better hurry up and get better." Aubrey sat as tears raced down her face resting her forehead on her wife's arm.

Beca's mom took a few moments to talk with her daughter and tell her she loved her before kissing her cheek and kissing Aubrey on the top of her bowed head before moving out of the room to let others visit one by one. No one even thought of asking Aubrey to leave her wife's side.

A nurse came in to check on Beca when Chloe was in the room with Aubrey. "I don't think anyone has told you, but you might want to know that the surgical team was forced to shave Mrs. Mitchell's head before surgery. I don't know how she felt about her hair, but you may want to have some things for her to wear on her head when the bandages come off until her hair starts to grow back in." The nurse paused as she recorded a few things on the chart. "Also they had a very skilled plastic surgeon that was available at the time to close up the gash on her head from the bullet so the scar will be very thin and fine. Her hair will someday easily cover it up."

"Beca's going to hate that they shaved her head." Aubrey whispered.

"Hey! She'll look bad ass with a buzz cut and a scar and we can always get her some bad ass hats to wear or something and you know how she already likes to wear hoodies. It will be okay and it won't be long until her hair starts to grow back in. I bet she will look cool with short hair. You can help her play with different styles as it grows." Chloe bubbled being as strong and upbeat for her friend as possible even though she too wanted to weep at the heartbreaking scene before her. No one said a word about the possibility of Beca's hearing being damaged that was to horrific of a thought for someone who had such a love and ear for music as their DJ did.

"Thanks for being here for us Chlo it really means a lot to me and I know it does to Beca too." The blonde stood hugging her best friend while leaving one hand still holding her wife's.

"I will always have your backs, Brey. You two are my best friends and I love you both. Now I am going to go get you an overnight bag packed and bring you back some snacks to help keep your strength up. Do you want me to bring you some of your school books to read so you will be prepared when school starts? You could always read them aloud to Beca, she would probably wake up just to make you stop." Chloe teased.

The blonde lightly chuckled. "She probably would. Yeah bring me my school books and stuff. Thanks again Chloe and I love you too. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"As you are mine, Brey." The redhead kissed her friend on the head before disappearing out the door.

…..

It was four days later before Beca began coming around, the small woman in the bed thought she heard Aubrey's voice, but couldn't really focus on what she was saying and it sounded distorted. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like her eyelids were made of lead, her whole body did actually. Beca's mind wandered back to the last thing she remembered. The sound of her father cocking the gun at the back of her head and him telling her he loved her and he wasn't going to leave her behind again. She again felt the fear that shot through her when she realized that he meant to die and take her with him. Beca began to panic again as she felt the pain in her head. How bad was she hurt? Why couldn't she open her eyes or move and why did everything sound funny? She heard alarms going off around her as her pulse skyrocketed.

Aubrey jumped up as the alarms sounded. She saw Beca's eyes moving behind her eyelids, but not opening. She tossed her book down in her chair rushing to her wife's side. "Beca, baby you are okay. Stay calm. I'm here sweetheart. You are going to be okay." She said over and over into her wife's uninjured ear as she held her hand. Doctors and nurses rushed in, one nurse began to push Aubrey away, but Beca's doctor stopped her.

"We need to calm her down without drugs if possible and Beca's wife is our best bet to do that. Aubrey please just keep talking to her reassuring her and letting her know you are here while we get these alarms off and continue to monitor her vitals."

The blonde nodded and went back trying to calm down her love talking to her, holding her hand, stoking her face. Anything she could think of that might work. "Now listen here alt-girl you calm your little butt down now, I am with you and you are going to be alright." Her tone was very reminiscent of her old Bellas Captain's voice and that seemed to finally get through to the small woman and as she calmed Aubrey's tone went back to loving concerned wife. "That's it baby, calm down. I am with you. You are in the hospital, but you are going to be okay. Now just relax." Again she kept up her reassurances as Beca calmed.

"Good just keep talking with her and holding her hand. She is waking, but her eyes aren't yet ready to open and I think that is adding to her stress. Knowing you are here will help her a great deal." The doctor assured.

Aubrey nodded as she did exactly what he said.

It took another 24 hours before Beca was able to wake up enough to open her eyes and speak.

Aubrey had moved to Beca's bedside as soon as the brunette's eyes started fluttering.

When Beca opened her eyes everything seemed a little bleary at first but slowly things came into clearer focus and she was greeted with one of her favorite sights, that of her lovely wife. "Hey beautiful." Her voice rasped out.

Tears immediately began to fall down the blonde's face. "Hey sweetheart. It is so wonderful to see those gorgeous eyes of yours and hear your wonderful voice. You have had us all worried. Would you like a few ice chips, baby? You can't have much to drink just yet." Aubrey wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yes." After the wonderful cool wetness slipped down her throat Beca looked once more at her wife. "How long have I been asleep and how bad am I hurt? Did anyone else get hurt?"

Aubrey squeezed her wife's hand and stroked her face. "Stay calm sweetheart. You have been asleep for five days. You were in a coma for the first four, but you began coming out of it yesterday. You have some broken ribs. You have been having some trouble with swelling in your brain, but they managed to get it under control without having to remove any of your skull or anything. The bullet did cut a gash in your scalp and skull but didn't break through. It seems you really are hardheaded. They had to shave your hair off for the surgery to place a shunt they had to put in to relieve pressure and excess fluid baby. A top plastic surgeon was on hand and closed up the injury to your head and you are going to only have minimal scarring from everything and your hair will grow back in no time. You have some swelling in your right ear but that too is responding well to treatment. The Bellas are already shopping for cool and badass hats, caps, and scarves for you." The blonde sighed not looking forward to the next part. "After your dad tried to shoot you and you fell to the ground he turned the gun on the detective and got a shot off as the snipers took him down. The detective was okay. The bullet hit him in his vest. Your father died instantly." She hated having to be the one to deliver that news to her wife, but she knew Beca would be more upset if she tried to put off telling her.

"I figured he was dead. He said he wasn't going to leave me again and was planning on dying and taking me with him. He actually wanted to take Sheila too, but thought it was better that it was just me and him because Sheila and I never really got along." Beca's eyes closed as tears began to fall. "I didn't know the man who took me hostage or the man who hurt me days before that. I think I may actually need therapy after this whole thing. The image of him pointing a gun at you and all of my friends seems to be burned into my brain."

"We can go together because I think I will need it too after watching you being held like that and thinking you had died when that gun went off and you fell." Aubrey leaned forward placing a gently kiss on her wife's lips. "I love you so much Beca Mitchell and I can't live without you. If you scare me like this again I will kick your ass so hard your tiny butt will be up between your ears." She laid her head gently on her wife's chest listening to the reassuring beat of her heart.

"I understand completely babe. I love you too oh so very much. I didn't mean to scare you this time and I will do my damnedest to never do so again. I really don't think having my ass between my ears would be a good look for me, though it might make my legs look longer." The DJ joked causing her wife to chuckle a little.

"That was awful Becs."

"What can you expect? I have been in a coma for days. Give me a little time and I'll be up to my usual witty self in no time." She smirked as she closed her eyes.

Aubrey thought the sight of her wife smirking was one of the best she had seen in a very long time and made her heart feel lighter than it had since Beca came through the door of the Bellas practice hall days earlier. "I better let the doctors and nurses know you are awake and I am sure all of our family and friends will want to know too. I will be right back sweetie."

"I will be right here waiting."

Aubrey rolled her eyes kissing her wife once more before heading out the door to alert everyone that Beca was finally awake.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows. I will update as I can. Life is kind of a roller coaster at the moment. I mentioned a bit about that on my latest profile update. I thought I would get this update out so people won't think I went and pulled a dumba** 100 move. For those of you who also watched the 100, I am Clexa all the way and in my mind the end of 3x07 never happened…Lexa lives on in my world. Okay enough about that. I hope you enjoy this latest update. Until Next Time…Holly**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Surprise  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 8

It wasn't long before the doctors and nurses converged on the now awakened young woman and a variety of tests began as the waiting room began to fill with her family and friends as they waited for the all clear to visit their little DJ.

The doc advised those in the waiting room to keep the patient calm and not be loud at all because of Beca's still healing eardrum.

The doctor allowed four at a time to visit Beca in addition to Aubrey who wouldn't leave the room after she was allowed back in. He also knew the young woman would make sure all the visitors behaved as they should. Aubrey Mitchell was a bulldog when it came to her wife's wellbeing.

Abigail, Tabitha, Preston, and Laura were the first four to visit with Beca.

Abigail rushed to her baby girl taking her hand as she kissed her temple. "It is so good to see those lovely eyes of yours open again sweetheart." The mother simply laid her head on her daughter's shoulder and cried as she was overcome by relief that her girl was really going to be okay. Tabitha moved to her wife and daughter comforting them the best she could with tears in her own eyes.

"I'm okay mama." Beca hugged her mother the best she could. "I'm sorry I scared you and mom so much. Aubrey's already threatened to kick my butt between my ears if I did it again."

That gained a small watery chuckled as Beca hoped it would. "I really love your new wife dear. I think she deals well with your feisty butt." Abigail took the tissues Tabitha offered wiping her nose and drying her eyes as she finally gained some control of her emotions.

"That's good because I love her like crazy and I'm not giving her up for the world." The girl in the bed declared.

"I'm glad to hear it because my girl loves you just as much." Preston interjected as he stepped forward. "It's good to see you sitting up and awake girly. Now you behave and get better so Aubrey can take you home soon. I think we would all be glad to see the exit of this place sooner rather than later." The father was doing his best to tone down the overwhelming emotions shooting through the room.

"I'll do my best Pops because snuggling into my bed with my wife sure beats the hell out of this bed and being hooked up to all these wires and things sucks and don't even get me started on the food." Beca did her best to lighten the moment as well as she could.

"Well we're glad to see you awake dear and I'm sure we can all help you out from having to eat the dreadful hospital food all the time." Laura patted the girl's leg not wanting to displace Aubrey or the other mothers' places around Beca.

"It's good to see you too Mama Laura and any help avoiding hospital food is greatly appreciated." The injured girl was able to visit with her moms and new-in-laws for a while before Tabitha, Laura, and Preston stepped out to allow Beca's Papa and Granny Mitchell in as well as Sheila along with them. Abigail stayed behind to help because there was a very good chance things were going to be tense for a bit.

As soon as the three Mitchell's walked into the room Beca paled and began to cry. "I'm sorry Papa and Granny I tried to stop him. I really did. I'm sorry Sheila that I wasn't strong enough to get through to him."

Abigail and Aubrey moved out of the way so the other three could comfort the distraught young woman. Beca needed to know her grandparents and Sheila still loved her and didn't hold her responsible for what happened.

"Oh little bluebird this whole horrible situation was out of your control and we don't blame you at all for what happened. We are just glad that you are okay and that we didn't lose you too sweet girl." Papa Mitchell held his only grandchild as she cried.

"We love you birdie and none of this was your fault in the least little bit." Granny Mitchell added as she too comforted her grandbaby.

"I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for any of this Bec or I really will go all step-monster on you." Sheila said from her spot rubbing the girl's leg much as Laura Posen had a few minutes earlier.

Abigail and Aubrey hugged each other for comfort as they watched their girl breakdown in her grandparents' arms. It would take a while to recover from the traumatic ordeal and may involve a little therapy for all of them before it was over, but eventually they would all be alright as long as they all stuck together as a family.

The day continued on with many emotional visits, but none as taxing as the first two groups of visitors however.

…..

The Bellas had done a great job of keeping Beca and Aubrey both informed about the happenings on campus although Aubrey did have to leave the hospital for her classes since they started before Beca's. Anytime Aubrey left Beca she always made sure a family member or a Bella was with her wife until she returned.

Beca ended up having to stay in the hospital another week for tests and to let her head injury and ear heal further. She was home a few days before her first class started, she had missed the Activities fair, which she wasn't all that broken up over. Chloe had stepped in and helped the Bellas create and set up their recruitment table. They had plenty of girls sign up for tryouts or show interest in trying out for the group unlike the year before.

When Beca was able to come home she still had to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks because of the head and ear trauma, but she was glad that Aubrey and the parents rented a cool dark purple and black one for her and not an ugly clunky one like hospitals used. She wore a scarf on her head along with a sleeveless hoodie her first day back on campus and did her best to ignore the stares and whispers when people figured out who she was. Let's just say Beca was very glad when she was finally allowed to go to class without the chair so she could blend in a little better.

The Bellas enjoyed it once Beca was well enough that they could ruffle her short hair without worry which soon became a habit of many of the short girl's family and friends. The DJ tolerated it, but really loved it when Bree would play with her short hair and scratch her scalp while the blonde was reading one of her various law books. Chloe teased that Beca was part kitten the way she would practically purr as she laid with her head on her wife's leg as often as she could when the blonde was reading.

The Bellas added a few new girls to the group after tryouts. They added two seniors, a junior, and a sophomore. The team was doing well and drew crowds at the events they sang at to raise money for their group as well as the early competitions that they won.

Aubrey and Beca both went to therapy to help them get over the horrific events that happened that past August. Chloe went too as did many of Beca's family and friends who witnessed or experienced that day first hand.

Therapy really helped the couple work through things and their nightmares became less and less, but no matter what they were always there for each other. They were even there for their redheaded best friend when she needed them.

Thanksgiving and Christmas that year seemed even more loving and touching as everyone was truly thankful to be together after coming so close to losing one so special to so many of them. A big Bella Thanksgiving dinner was held at Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca's condo as many of the girls stayed on campus for the shorter holiday. Everyone had a blast and it helped everyone truly move beyond past events.

Christmas was a much more intimate affair and Beca and Aubrey enjoyed their alone time together once Chloe left for the holiday to visit with her family. Making love before the crackling fireplace with Christmas music playing in the background and the only light in the room came from the fire and the lights from the Christmas tree was a particular favorite among the holiday memories the newlywed couple created their first Christmas together as wives.

.….

After much talking with her moms and gaining their permission Beca planned to invite the Bellas and Chloe to spend time on her family's private island in the Florida Keys for spring break with her and Aubrey. She planned to make the offer on one of the oddly warm sunny days in mid-January as all of the girls were spending their practice time together out on the quad brainstorming song ideas for an upcoming fundraiser. Chloe and Bree had joined them as they didn't have class that day until later. Many of the students were out enjoying the warm winters day as well.

"Hey Becaw!" Was shouted out across the quad from a voice Beca thought she would never have to hear again. She had been so relieved when Jesse hadn't returned to Barden in the fall.

"Oh God, he's back and it's too late to hide." Beca groaned causing her friends too laugh, even the new Bellas had heard about deaf Jesse who seemed to never really hear or believe Beca was gay no matter how many times she told him or was rude to him.

"Maybe you should just start making out with Aubrey. That might get him to believe you're gay and if not it would still be hot to see." Stacie suggested with a wiggle of her brows.

"Totally hot." CR agreed as many of the group giggled.

"I'm okay with that." Aubrey pulled her girl in close kissing her on the neck. The smaller woman was sitting between her legs leaning her back against Aubrey's front as the blonde leaned against a tree.

Beca turned her head and kissed her wife as the others awed and cooed over the couple's cuteness.

"The new girls totally don't even believe that you two argued most of the season last year and that Blondie was a total aca-Nazi." Fat Amy commented. "If we would have known all Aubrey needed was lots of Captain Munchkin loving we would have locked the two of them in a bedroom together wearing nothing but sexy lingerie with some sex music playing and not let them out until they got their swerve on."

The others all laughed as the couple blushed, but only snuggled further into one another.

"Hey Becaw! Did you not hear me calling you?" Jesse asked as he arrived next to the group. None of the Bellas moved from their spots keeping the guy from getting any closer to the object of his obsession.

"I heard, but I was busy and still am for that matter." Beca's voice had automatically turned snarky.

"I thought since I was back we could hangout or maybe finally go on a date or something. I just transferred back this term after an internship I had with a small film company in Vancouver ended. I thought maybe I could rejoin the Trebles again, but they don't have any spots open for me and neither does the campus radio station. I heard you are the stations favorite DJ now. That's really cool. Maybe you could put a word in for me. What dorm are you in this year I can bring some movies over and we can continue your movication." Jesse went on completely oblivious to the glacial atmosphere around him.

"I'm never going out with you Jesse. I'm gay. I'm also happily married and have been for almost four months now. I don't live in the dorms, but with my wife and I am not sharing where I live with you either. I also don't ever want a movication. I'm in no way your aca-girl and we will never have aca-children." Beca spoke firmly praying the guy would finally listen and move on.

"You're married? Like legally wed?" Jesse looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

"Yup, very legally wed." Beca turned kissing her wife.

"You married Aubrey Posen?"

"It's Aubrey Mitchell now actually." The blonde corrected as she wrapped her arms around her wife smiling as Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey's in welcome.

The boy's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "But I thought you were going to be my girl. You sang to me and everything."

"No I didn't. I didn't choose that song I sang at finals. It was one of many that were tossed out and it worked for the mash-up. You weren't even thought of once when we were putting our set list together. I don't even know why you thought I sang to you." The Bella's Captain informed Jesse.

"But that song was from one of my favorite movies and the only one we watched together."

"Sorry dude I totally wasn't paying attention that night and I couldn't begin to tell you the name of the movie you tried to force me to watch."

"I thought you were supposed to be my one, even your dad liked me and said he was glad his daughter had such a caring boyfriend. And did you cut your hair to try to seem gayer because it isn't working your still pretty and not boyish. You never even gave me a chance."

The mention of the professor had others jumping into the fray. "Dude you need to leave now and leave our homegirl alone. She doesn't like guys. She is legally married to a woman and the two of you have nothing in common except you can both carry a tune. Move on before we move you on." CR said as she stood along with several others of the group. It was an unwritten rule that you did not talk about Beca's father around her and Jesse shouldn't have asked about her hair either.

Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe stood as well and began gathering their things. Beca had paled at the guy throwing her father in her face and Bree and Chloe thought it best to get Beca out of there before things escalated.

A group of the guys from the Lacrosse team were passing and their captain led them over. The Bellas had performed to great success at several of their team and frat parties and they were fans of DJ Becs, she had spun her music at some of their parties as well.

"Hey ladies. Is this guy bothering you? We can get him out of here for you." The Lacrosse captain offered.

"Thanks Mike." Stacie winked at the cute athlete. "He's stalking Beca and won't accept the fact she is gay and totally married. He's being a real douche." The tall leggy brunette leaned in close to the guy lowering her voice. "He brought up her father and commented about her hair too. It would be great if you guys could explain to him that that shit is not cool around here at all."

"We got it Stace. Hope to see you all at our party this weekend. Becs we'll be listening to you on the radio as always. Come on guys let's escort this guy out of here and have a little talk with him. Man, I don't know if you realize it or not but we are saving your life. DJ Becs' wife looks like she is ready to end you and I assure you she would have plenty of help hiding the body. Everyone on campus has become quite fond of and protective of our favorite DJ and Bella captain."

Jesse offered up protests, but no one paid him any mind as he was forcefully removed from the area.

"Thanks guys for all your help keeping him away from me." Beca said as she shouldered her bag. "I think our meeting for today is over, but keep thinking of song ideas and we will work on it all more tomorrow. Now before you go I wanted to invite the Bellas and Chloe to join Aubrey and me over spring break. We will be spending our break on the small private island my moms own in the Florida Keys. It's nothing fancy and we will have to pick up after ourselves, but we have our own private beach and the local tourist spots and stuff are only a boat ride away. So you certainly won't be bored."

"Woohoo!" Amy pumped her fist into the air. "Partying with my cool chicks in the Keys for spring break, that is very American. I'm in Shorty, but how are we all getting there?"

"Actually my dad if going to let us use the corporate jet to fly to an airstrip not far from where Beca's family keeps their boat so we won't have to drive much." Aubrey added.

Chloe began bouncing with excitement. "I am so in. This will be great. I can't wait for March, we are going to have so much fun."

Many of the girls began excitedly discussing spring break and the downer mood brought on by Jesse Swanson was soon forgotten.

Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe waved bye to their friends as they made their way back towards their condo. The two grad students had classes they needed to head to soon and Beca had an afternoon DJ slot to fill at the campus radio station.

…..

That evening Beca was the first to return home. She quickly headed for the bedroom she shared with her wife and into the in-suite bathroom to get the shower running while she undressed. The small brunette was standing under one of the downwards spray heads with her back to the shower door and her arms braced against the wall as she let the hot spray wash away the stress of the day.

It wasn't long before the shower door quietly opened and closed and a long legged blonde stepped up behind the shorter woman wrapping her larger form around the smaller.

"Hmm, you feel so good babe. So much better that the hot water alone." Beca purred as her wife's mouth began kissing and nibbling up one side of her neck and Aubrey's wonderfully talented hands began to roam.

"I love your sexy little body so much sweety and I love you with all that I am. I wanted to totally squash that jerk today for trying to claim my woman as his." Aubrey growled before lightly biting into Beca's neck adding some tongue action and a little suction to leave her mark behind when she was done. Her hands cupped her wife's full breasts eliciting wonderful moans from her girl.

"God baby it is so hot when you get all possessive of me. I'm all yours Bree, never doubt it. I'm yours heart, body, and soul." Beca moaned again as her wife left another love bite on her neck.

"Good because I plan on reclaiming every bit of your precious body again tonight repeatedly." One long fingered hand released its wonderful handful to snake down between the DJ's legs for one long middle finger to slide inside the brunette as the rest cupped the offered wetness and aroused plump folds surrounding her wife's entrance.

"Ah Bree. I'm yours. Fuck! You know what it does to me when you get like his. Oh God please baby, you've got me so close already." Dominate possessive Bree never failed to drive Beca wild with lust and need. Being claimed by her wife was totally awesome in every way.

The blonde loved how eagerly Beca gave herself over to her. It made Aubrey feel powerful and incredibly loved that her wife trusted her and wanted her so much. She began moving her hand adding another finger to join the first inside her love reveling in Beca's uncontrollable riding of her hand as the smaller woman rapidly grew closer to climax. The sophomore's alto tones echoed off the marbled shower walls short moments later, but Bree didn't stop her enjoyable ministrations and bit into Beca's shoulder a little harder than usual setting Beca off in another wave of pleasure. The blonde didn't let up until Beca couldn't hold herself up in the shower any longer and was only upright because Aubrey held her so.

"It is so beautiful when you give over to me like that. Now let's get rinsed off so I can take you to bed and continue claiming all that is mine and don't worry I will feed you later to help you keep your strength up, but rest assured you aren't getting out of our bed until morning." Aubrey promised as she began washing both herself and Beca off.

"I love you so much baby and I am so damn lucky to have you." Beca groaned as the blonde's rinsing hands managed to wander often to her hot spots while she washed their bodies off.

Once cleaned and dried Bree carried Beca to their bed placing her on the edge and kneeling between creamy white legs as she spread them wide. Beca leaned back on her elbows looking down at her wife who was smirking up at her. "Don't worry about being quiet tonight baby because Chloe has already gone to a study group tonight and we have the place to ourselves and I am going to do my best to have you sing out for me many times." With that the blonde slid her arms under her wife's thighs pulling her close insuring she couldn't move away and dove in. Beca's head almost instantly flew back as pleasure started to blossom throughout her very being. The brunette did indeed sing for her lover long into the night and into the early hours of morning, classes the next day would suck, but neither student cared at all. They took their moments where they could find them and enjoyed them to the fullest.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Well I finally updated this story as well. I am slowly trying to get all my stories updated. This update did some time jumping, but it just didn't feel right to drag everything out into a long drama. This was more of a transitional chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Until Next Time… Holly**


End file.
